


Please Know That I'm Yours to Keep

by pressurerin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressurerin/pseuds/pressurerin
Summary: "Remember how I was making amortentia for my final potions project? Well, Isak ate some. And now…” Even gestured towards the way Isak was currently trying to lick his neck.OR; Even accidentally gives Isak a love potion.





	Please Know That I'm Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is my dudes. Here’s a fanfiction I wrote while avoiding writing my other fanfiction. Hope it makes you laugh!  
> Also the title is from The Girl by City and Colour <3

Even was late. He was supposed to meet his friend ( _ and the love of his life _ ) Isak at 10 to work on their herbology project, but he had stayed up late finishing his potions assignment and overslept. Making a love potion was fucking hard, and it took a lot of precision, but Even was sure he had gotten it right this time. He disguised the potion into some chocolates, quickly wrapped them up to turn them in, and rushed out the door.

He could spot Isak from a mile away. His face was surrounded in a delicate halo of perfect blond curls, and Even had to pause for a moment to compose himself.

_ Yes, he’s fucking cute. Calm down.  _

He dramatically threw himself into the chair next to Isak, dropping his things on the table and sighing. 

“Sorry I’m late. I was up all night working on this stu-”

Isak held a hand up to quiet him. 

“It’s fine, I don’t care. Wait, oh my god, Even. That chocolate smells  _ so _ good. Can I have some?” Isak didn’t give him a chance to answer before he was reaching over and grabbing a piece, popping it in his mouth.

Well, fuck.

“No, Isak, don’t do tha-” Even shook his head furiously, his eyes wide as he reached out towards the other boy to try and stop him from biting down. It was too late.

Even watched in horror as Isak’s facial expression began to change. HIs look of confusion was quickly replaced by a look of awe and admiration, turning into full on heart eyes as he swallowed.

For a moment, they did nothing but stare at each other. Even felt his face heat up under the intensity of Isak’s gaze. Suddenly, Isak pounced on him, crushing their lips together forcefully. Even fell backwards off his stool and Isak tumbled right on top of him, resisting all of Even’s attempt to break the kiss. 

“Isak,” Even panted, pushing Isak’s smaller frame away from his body. “Stop, Isak.”

Isak ignored his pleas, instead adjusted himself so he was straddling Even. He took Even’s face between his hands and held him in place as he attacked him with more kisses. 

_ Oh my god, stop enjoying this you asshole.  _

“Even. I love you so much. I can’t believe it.” Isak pulled back to look at him adoringly before pressing his lips sweetly to Even’s forehead, cheek, nose.

Even was horrified at how much he liked it.

_ What the hell am I supposed to do? _

“Um, Isak, why don’t we go find Jonas?” Maybe Jonas would know what to do. After all, he  _ was _ in Ravenclaw. 

Isak pouted. “But I want to stay here with you. Let’s make out, please!” 

Before Isak could attach himself to Even’s face once again, he quickly scrambled to his feet and gathered up their parchments and the rest of the god-forsaken chocolates. 

“Even, can you hold my hand? No, wait, can you carry me like this?” Isak threw his arms around his neck and latched his legs around his waist. Even instinctively reached out to grasp Isak’s thighs, holding him in place. Their faces were merely inches apart, and Isak giggled as he brushed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. It was the cutest fucking thing Even had ever experienced in his entire life. He was going to  _ die. _

“Hey, how about I give you a piggy back ride instead? That way we can get to Jonas faster!” 

“Okay, Evy!” Isak replied, clambering off Even’s front and instead throwing himself onto Even’s back. He pressed his face into Even’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“You smell good.”

Even chuckled awkwardly as he grabbed their things off the desk, taking off towards the Ravenclaw common room. He had to fix this, and fast. He was never going to live this down.

***

Isak wouldn’t stop touching him. If he wasn’t playing with his hair, he was caressing his cheek or nuzzling his face against Even’s. It was disgustingly adorable, and Even hated himself so much. Not just because he accidentally drugged his long time crush with a love potion, but also because he completely forgot where the Ravenclaw common room was. They were just walking in circles through the castle, Isak plastered to Even’s back.

_ Where the hell is it? _

He was positive he had walked by that statue of the architect of Hogwarts at least three times before he was finally put out of his misery, breathing a sigh of relief as Jonas appeared from around the corner. Jonas stopped in his tracks at the sight of Isak and Even, his bushy brows furrowed in confusion.

“Wh-” Jonas started.

“Jonas, I need your help.” Even pleaded as Isak kissed his cheek repeatedly.

“Yeah, Jonas. We need your help. We need you to be the best man in our wedding. Will you do that?” Isak said, his voice tender and full of affection. Even could feel Isak’s heart eyes boring into the side of his face. 

“What the hell? Did you guys finally get your shit together?” Jonas was grinning widely, pumping a fist in the air. “Madhi totally owes me ten sickles.”

“What? No! Remember how I was making amortentia for my final potions project? Well, Isak ate some. And now…” Even gestured towards the way Isak was currently trying to lick his neck.

Jonas looked at him blankly for a moment before bursting into silent laughter. He was bent over at the middle, clutching his stomach as his entire body shook.

“Oh man. That’s fucking classic. Just look at him.”

“Some help here, Jonas? Please? What should I do?” Even begged desperately.

“I have no fucking clue, bro. I think you just have to wait for it to wear off. Holy shit, this is the best day of my life.”

Even whined in frustration. The potion was supposed to last for about 24 hours. There was no way he would be able to handle affectionate, clingy Isak for even 20 more minutes without actually passing away. 

“Evy,” Isak moaned, “can we please go hook up now? This is boring.” 

Jonas burst into another round of hysteric laughter and Even glared at him, turning on his heel to march away.

“You’re fucking useless Jonas,” he yelled as he rounded the corner. The sound of Jonas’s laughter followed him all the way down the hall.

_ What am I supposed to do now?  _

***

Even had attempted to drop Isak off in the dungeons with the other Slytherins and sneak away, but Isak almost cried and clung to him like a koala.

“You can’t leave me, Evy. Please.” Even though he knew Isak was just drugged, Even was completely powerless when it came to the blond boy. There’s no way he could leave him like this. He dragged Isak back towards the Gryffindor common room, planning on smuggling him back to his room and coming up with some sort of master plan there.

“Please, I want to hold your hand,” Isak whined like a lovesick puppy. Even sighed and held his hand out so Isak could lace their fingers together happily.

It was time for lunch, and Even had no clue what to do. They needed to eat, but he knew Isak would be beyond mortified if Even let him be seen in public like this. He didn’t have any food in his dormitory, so they couldn’t just stay here. He was startled out of his thoughts when Isak began stroking the side of his face, staring at him with a small smile. He recognized that look. That was the same smile that Isak usually gave him when Even complimented him or flirted a little too obviously.

_ Huh. Interesting. Maybe it’s already wearing off? _

“Hey, Iss, can we go get some food?”

“Can’t I just eat you instead?”

Even choked on nothing, spluttering as Isak just grinned.

_ So, no, it wasn’t wearing off. _

***

He had somehow managed to drag Isak to the Great Hall with minor incident. Well, they were still holding hands, but that was the best Even could do.

The second Magnus saw them, he started shrieking.

“What the hell, bro? Isak, you finally told Even about your giant crush on him? Oh my god, guys, look how cute.” Magnus had both his hands on his face in shock, and he was smiling like someone had just told him that Hufflepuff had won the quidditch cup and that Vilde was in love with him. 

_ Wait, what? Giant crush? _

Even didn’t even have time to think that over, because Isak was tucking himself under Even’s arm.

“We’re in love, Mags. We’re going to get married,” he deadpanned with a completely straight face. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Even started, “I accidentally drugged him with a love potion. I’m so fucked, guys.”

Magnus and Madhi burst out into laughter, and Isak simultaneously burst into tears.

“How could you say that, Evy? Don’t you love me?” He looked distraught, and Even immediately felt like the worst person in the world. 

“Of course I do,” he assured him. It wasn’t a lie. He sent a pleading glance towards their friends as Isak threw his arms around his neck and cried into his chest. 

“It’s okay, Iss. Let’s just eat, alright?” Even gently untangled himself from Isak’s arms and sat down at the table. Isak promptly dropped himself into Even’s lap. Jonas, Madhi, and Magnus started cackling again as Even glared at them.

This was going to be a long fucking day.

***

Even had to miss all of his classes in favor of following Isak’s schedule around all day. Isak refused to let him leave his sight even for one minute, and well, Even would do whatever Isak wanted, love potion or not. It was so messed up, but this was turning out to be one of the best days of Even’s life. The boy he was in love with loved him back, even if it was just for 24 hours. 

“Hi, Professor McGonagall,” Even said politely as Isak was cuddling himself into his arms. “Really sorry for the inconvenience, but Isak accidentally ate a love potion and now long story short I have to follow him around all day. Is it okay if I stay and take notes for him?”

Professor McGonagall smirked.

“Sure. Have fun, boys.” 

“Professor! Have you met Even? He’s the love of my life!” Even grimaced and quickly dragged Isak to the nearest desk before he could start waxing poetic about Even’s eyes, or something. God, he was going to be so pissed tomorrow. 

Even studiously followed the transfiguration lesson, making sure to take detailed notes so that Isak wouldn’t fall behind. He glanced over at Isak’s paper, and saw that he had written  _ Isak Bech Næsheim _ over and over and had doodled little hearts all over the page. He couldn’t help but blush a little. Sue him, he was only human. And Isak was really fucking cute like this, okay?

***

He had no idea what he was going to do tonight. Even wasn’t allowed to have someone else sleep in his dormitory, but there was no way Isak was going to let him separate them. He could just forcefully leave him at the Sytherin common room and let them deal with him, but that would break Isak’s heart. He had gotten himself into this mess, and he could totally take care of his friend for a day and keep him happy. 

He hadn’t even realized that he had been pacing back and forth with Isak glued to his side, lost deep in thought. Suddenly, a large door appeared on the previously empty wall and swung open, inviting them inside. Isak started jumping up and down.

“Evy! We found the room of requirement! I’ve always wanted to go!” He grabbed Even’s hand and dragged them through the door.

Inside was a huge four poster bed, and the room was dimly lit by hundreds of tiny candles. In the middle of the bed sat a small vial of lube. Even gulped, imagining what Isak was thinking of when they summoned the room. 

Even cautiously sat down on the bed, removing his shoes and socks. He really hoped that Isak would just let both of them sleep without any fuss. These hopes were shattered, however, when Isak removed his shirt and immediately crawled on top of Even. 

“Issy, we gotta sleep, okay? Let’s just go to bed.”

“No,” he whined in response, reaching up to curl his hand around Even’s neck, scratching lightly at his skin. Isak craned his neck up and pouted, silently asking for a kiss. Even was literally screwed. On one hand, this was everything he had ever wanted, but on the other, Isak wasn’t himself. Because Even had literally  _ drugged  _ him. Fuck. 

“I’m really tired, Iss. Can we please sleep?” He tried to stay strong, he really did. 

Isak pouted even more in response and took matters into his own hands. He softly placed his lips onto Even’s and peppered him with quick careful kisses.

“Kiss me back, Evy.” 

Even sighed, and Isak took that as a good sign. He deepened their kiss as Even’s willpower crumbled. He couldn’t stop himself from softly brushing Isak’s hair away from his face as Isak parted his lips, taking what Even was willing to give. Even was willing to give him everything. 

They kissed chastely until they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. 

***

“Oh… my… fucking… GOD!” Even awoke with a start to feel Isak removing himself from their embrace.

“What the fuck, Even! Oh my god.” Isak’s blush had spread to the tips of his ears, his entire body looking flustered and nervous.

“So… you remember everything?”

“Of course I fucking remember everything! Oh my god, this is the most embarrassing moment of my life. I can never look at you again. Goodbye.” 

Isak made a move towards the door, but Even immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back into bed. 

“Noooo… let’s sleep more please. We can talk later.” Even protested, attempting to drag Isak back into his chest.

“Even. I literally forced you to hold my hand and make out with me. I need to go wallow in shame now, let me go!” He grabbed his discarded shirt from off the ground and hastily pulled it over his head. 

“Iss, wait. Seriously, can we talk? Please?” Even pleaded, sitting up quickly to grab at Isak’s wrist.

“I’m so sorry, first of all. I feel terrible for putting you through that. Please don’t be embarrassed, it wasn’t your fault. Also, I’m really sorry for taking advantage of you being like that and kissing you back. That wasn’t okay. I don’t even know what to say, Issy. I’m just really fucking sorry.”

Isak looked at him silently for a moment, contemplating. 

“Why  _ did _ you kiss me back?”  

Even gulped. 

“Uh… well… you see…”  _ I’ve been in love with you for two years and I took some sick pleasure out of you thinking you liked me back and all I ever want to do is hold you and make you happy and- _

_ Wow, Even, get it together. _

“IsortofhaveahugecrushonyouandIreallylikedyoukissingme,” he breathed out quickly.

Isak blinked.

“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same way. I’m really sorry again.” 

Suddenly, a wide smile spread across Isak’s face, growing and growing until he was absolutely beaming.

“Even,” he said fondly, shaking his head in exasperation. “I really like you, too, idiot.” He was blushing as he leaned in to press their lips together chastely.

“Wait… really?” Even couldn’t fucking believe this. 

Isak nodded bashfully, still blushing.

_ He’s so fucking cute. I think I’m dying. _

“Oh my god, Isak. Look at you. You’re so fucking cute, I think I’m dying.”

“Shut up,” he replied as he brought their faces back together, all nudging noses and rosy cheeks. 

Even was wrong,  _ this  _ was definitely the best day of his life. 

(He got an O on his project. The love potion was very effective.)

***

A few months later, all the boys were sitting at a table in the Great Hall.

“Even, I got you some chocolate!” Isak looked a little too gleeful as he pushed the package into his hands, but Even wasn’t going to question it. The boys shot each other mischievous smiles as Even popped one in his mouth.

“Mmm. They’re delicious. Thank you, baby,” Even mumbled as he pressed a loving kiss to Isak’s cheek.

“So, Even, do you feel any different?” Magnus asked joyfully.

“What? No,” Even replied, confused.

Isak’s face immediately went up in flames as the boys realized what that meant.

“Oh my god, that’s so fucking precious,” Magnus squealed, his voice full of glee.

“Seriously, what?” Even didn’t understand what was going on.

“Isak tried to slip you a love potion to get back at you for a few months ago, but you don’t feel any different. That means you already love him that much. Oh my god, I’m dying. This is the cutest thing in the world.” Magnus just couldn’t contain himself. 

Isak had his face hidden in his hands, but he peeked through his fingers at Even, giving him a little smile.

“It’s true, baby boy. I’m fucking whipped. I didn’t need a love potion to know that.”

“Shut up. You’re so sappy, oh my god.”

The boys all screamed as Isak pulled Even in for a bruising kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLease let me know what you thought <3 also this is unedited so if you find anything incorrect please don't hesitate to let me know <333  
> 


End file.
